grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GuitarBoy*07/Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 5
Grojband Music and Romance Chapter 5: Rivals return Laney comes in and sees Corey writing some lyrics. "Wha'cha writing Corey?" she asked. He looked up and yelped covering his paper. "Nothing…." He said. She giggled and said ,"You're so cute." "But you're cuter," he said gazing into her eyes. She blushed. "I'm glad you think so," she said, "Oh, before I came over I heard some chords in my head. Wanna hear 'em?" "Yeah," said CoreyLaney took a guitar and played some chords. "Its in Cb," she said. She played the chords, "Fb", "Cb", and "Gb". Corey started to sing some of his lyrics Lightning crashes a new mother cries Her placenta falls to the floor The angel opens her eyes The confusion sets in "Hey, this is going well," said Corey smiling. Laney blushed madly after hearing the lyrics. "So who's the song for?" she asked. "I'm not sure yet," said Corey, "But I'm glad you like it. I was thinking we could maybe play it at that gig we got." "Awesome anyways since when did you start writing your own lyrics or did you steal them from Trina?" She said laughing. "I guess since last night," said Corey. "Oh so you did write those lyrics by yourself." She said touching his cheek with her hand. "I don't believe you," she said as she laughed. "Its true," he said smiling. "No way," she said playfully punching his arm. Trina came in the room. "Its the truth," she said. "Trina what are you..." said Corey. "I didn't see a single mark on my diary last night," she said, "And as much as I hate to admit it... those lyrics are good." She felt like she was gonna vomit. "Wow thanks Trina." Corey smiled. "Don't get use to this," said Trina. She left the room and Corey and Laney rolled their eyes. "Sooooo where were we?" asked Corey. "Dunno maybe I got lost in your beautiful sapphire eyes." She giggled while blushing. Corey leaned towards Laney and kissed her. Laney started wrapping her arms around Corey. "You have soft lips," she said. "You do too," said Corey as he winked at her. She blushed and said "I missed kissing your lips." "Hehehehehe."Laney giggled. "Wait til the guys hear this," said Corey writing down the chords, "They'll love this song" "Yh because my Core knows how to write lyrics for once." Laney smiled. "Yeah," said Corey laughing, "I know how to write music, but back then I didn't know how to write lyrics." "I know typical Corey." Laney said. She kissed his cheek. "Hey guys!" said Kon. Corey and Laney jumped as they landed on each other. "Did we startle you?" asked Kon. "Uhhh yh." Corey said getting up as he gave Laney his hand. Kin saw Laney looking at a bass in a magazine. "What's that?" he asked. "That's the bass I had my eye on," said Laney, "Didn't you read chapter 1?" "I'd be careful with the 4th wall if I were you," said Kin, "It has a 69.999999999999% of falling". "Wait what!" Laney grabbed the magazine of Kin and looked at it. "That's a rad looking bass," said Corey. "Yh." Laney blushed as she grabbed the magazine. "But the point is we need to concentrate on those lyrics if we wanna get the gig." Good point," said Corey, "Guys you have to listen to this song I came up with." "Wow you wrote lyrics on your own for once." Kin smirked. "Yeah," said Corey. He played the chords and lyrics he had so far. "Wow amazing Core." Laney hugged Corey. "Holy cow," said Kon. "What?" Corey said. "Your lyrics are... they're off the hook man!" said Kon, "I didn't know you had this in you." "Well since I got with Laney lyrics been appearing in my head." Corey said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "How cute," said Kin. "Use two are so made for each other." Kon said as Corey and Laney blushed. "Yeah," said Corey. "You really think so?" asked Laney. "You bet," said Kin. "How about we feed some squirrels." Corey said. "Ok," said Laney. They all left to go to the park. At the park they see their rival band. "Newmans," said Corey. "Grojgeeks," said Larry. "Larry," said Laney. "Carrie," said Corey. "Ok," said Laney, "Now that we've all greeted each other, GET OUTTA OUT PARK!" "Listen Penn we were here first so you move." Carrie scoffed. "Why don't you make us?" asked Corey putting his fists up. "Oh typical Riffin sticking up for your girlfriend?" Carrie said while laughing with her band. Kin got his spray bottle and sprayed Carrie in the eye (Reference to All you need is cake). Carrie's face turned red in anger. "What is that for nerd!" Carrie shouted at Kin. "For being a jerk," said Kin They all laughed at Carrie. "Well, this isn't over Riffin." Carrie said with one hand on her hip. "What's her problem?" asked Kon. "Dunno but I hate her guts!" Corey fake barfed. "I agree shes so mean." Laney said agreeing with Corey. "If we can play at that gig, we could win that cash and get some new instruments," said Kin. They all high fived each other. "Maybe you can write some more awesome lyrics," said Laney smiling at him. "Yeah!" Corey said happily. Carrie overheard what the others were saying. "Gather up everyone," she said. "We're already gathered," said Lenny. "I think I know how we can put an end to Grojband," said Carrie, "Trina's diary" "Or we can break up Corey and Laney." Kim said while everyone looked at her strangly. "Or do both," said Konnie. "Yeah," said Carrie as she grinned, "That seems more bad". Laney overheard their little plan, and grinned. She had an idea of her own. (What's this idea that Laney has? Will Carrie's play work? Or will the tables turn? Tune in and find out!) Category:Blog posts